Actually that was a lie
by Symenthia
Summary: Harry is upset, and Draco comforts him.....ok very cliche' but who cares? Its Harry and Draco. Slash.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would be gay!

Warning: In case you didn't get it from the disclaimer, in my eyes Harry is Gay. He likes boys. In this particular fic he is in love with Mr Draco Malfoy! This fic is slash.

Rating: PG, for M/M, kissing.

As the door jingled, his heart stopped. Sure he was only 11, but he still recognised beauty and the boy who had entered the store where he was getting his dress robes was beauty.

The boy was showed to the stool beside him. Draco Malfoy stared at him a second longer before remembering what his father had always shown him.

The Malfoy name made girls faint. The more you bragged about the Malfoy name, the more girls swooned.

So he started on, talking about everything he could think of. He watched the other boy get less and less interested then finally in a desperate sort of attempt to show how wonderful he was, insulted the great blundering oaf outside the store.

His face fell as he realised that this boy had an obvious connection with that oaf, as he left without even giving up his name.

Draco spent the next forever thinking about _that_ boy wondering how one could be so pretty.

If he had bothered to even think about it he would've realised that he knew him from multiple papers, and television programs, but whenever he tried to think of anything at all, all he could picture was those bloody gorgeous eyes.

He likened it to many colours in his mind but never being able to think of the right one drove him to the point where he was forced to just call it emerald.

Walking onto the train, which would take him to Hogwarts, should've been his day. But he was still thinking about his mystery boy.

Barely acknowledging his mother and father he gave them a well-practised kiss and handshake before walking onto the train side flanked by what he would call his closest friends, really nothing more then mindless drones Crabbe and Goyle.

That's when the whispers started. _Did you know Harry Potter is on the train? Ron Weasley is a friend with Harry Potter. _Etc. Suddenly it clicked to Draco. His beautiful mystery boy was _the_ Harry Potter.

Still being followed by Crabbe and Goyle he made his way through the whispers to the compartment he was supposed to be in. Astonished by the company Harry was obviously being forced to stay in, he offered him a way out.

But Harry said NO…

This is where our story starts….

Harry Potter was sitting, crying.

He didn't really know why, all he knew was that he was the most confused he'd ever been. He knew that if he didn't stop soon, someone would find him, but he almost felt as if he needed someone too.

He needed someone to pull him out of the deep abyss he was in. He had moved out of the Gryffindor common room, where he was very likely to be found, that is after dinner was finished.

He had found himself a dank, dark little corner in the middle of a alcove in a room which looked and smelt as if no-one had ever entered it, which he knew was quite possible. And he continued to cry.

Draco Malfoy was walking back to his room after dinner. Deep in thought he hardly noticed the sobbing until he was so close he would have had to be deaf to miss it, or as stupid as that moron Longbottom.

He attempted to ignore it, however on turning into the alcove that led to his room, he stumbled across the cause.

"POTTER, what are you doing here!", he exclaimed, too shocked to add the usual sneer to his words.

Harry looked up at him and attempting to disguise his sobs, said

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy".

Malfoy gained his composure and glared down at him for a second before realising that the poor boy was in tears.

"Happens to be the way to my room, Potter. Now answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Harry glanced up at him in surprise,

"…but I thought, I thought, all the Slytherin rooms were in the dungeons…" he finally managed to say.

Draco smirked before gently reminding him of the fact that he was, in fact Draco Malfoy….I mean Malfoys certainly cant be cold!

Then he mumbled in a low voice, so Harry couldn't hear and a brick in the alcove quivered. Harry was reminded for a second of Diagon Alley, but wasn't given time to contemplate this fact as the floor gave way and suddenly he was sitting on what must have been Draco Malfoys bed.

He looked around for Malfoy, worried that it must be a trick. Malfoys were not nice, they weren't gentle, they didn't "invite" you to their room, however unconventionally and they certainly didn't, Harry gasped as a mug was set before him, offer you hit chocolate?

Draco laughed to himself at Harry's face. Then he was overtaken by the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry, why were you sitting outside my room crying?", he asked.

Harry took a second to answer him, at first reeling from the shock of being called Harry, and then thinking about the question. The most obvious answer stuck out at him the most,

" I didn't know your room was here." Draco had to laugh at that, out of all answers he hadn't expected that. He tried again,

"Why were you crying?"

Harry looked up at him, lip quivering, and after a few feeble attempts admitted to him that he didn't know.

That was enough to start him off again, and Draco was struck by the weirdness of the entire situation….Harry Potter was sitting in his room, on his bed, crying.

Then he realised the perfectness of the situation as well.

No-one would ever believe that Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, crying. So they wouldn't believe it, if Harry told them he was comforting him surely?

Taking advantage of his own logic, Draco sat on the bed next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry shifted so that he was closer and putting his face on Dracos shoulder, sobbed until his eyes were dry.

Then Draco tried again,

"Why were you crying, Harry?". This time without the feeling of needing to cry, Harry could think. And so he thought, and he thought, and finally turning to Draco said,

"I just feel so alone, like no-one will ever love me" Draco started to tell him he was being ridiculous, but Harry interrupted.

"No, I'm serious. Ron and Hermione have each other, they don't need me. Sirius is dead. The Dursleys, well that's just ridiculous. And anyone else is just wrong. No-one wants me"

Draco was too struck by the emotion in Harrys voice to even think of the stupidity of that statement.

Everybody loved Harry. He was the Boy-who-lived, for heavens sake. And with that thought, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, and long time nemesis of Harry Potter, leant in and kissed him square on the lips.

"Actually, Harry, that was a lie"


End file.
